Dancing in the rain
by sweaters and books
Summary: "We're going dancing, under the rain." In which Lucy absolutely hates the rain,and Natsu was determined to change her mind. AU. Oneshot.


Dancing in the Rain

**First story! Wheeeeeeee! *throws arms up in the air***

**Rated T for their dirty little mouths.**

* * *

"I absolutely hate the rain!"

Lucy shouted,her head tilted up with her eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched.

The blonde and her best friend were walking from school, when tiny bits of rain started to fall from the sky. At first it was hardly noticable, but before they knew it, the tiny water ended up being a heavy downpour. They had to find shelter in a nearby _café_

Natsu rolled his eyes at his best friend's exaggerated reaction. "Sheesh, it's just water, Luce. Stop being such a drama queen, you weirdo." He said the last part with a wide grin.

Lucy whirled around to face the pinkette. "_I'm _being a drama queen? Do you know what the rain does to me?!" Her face seemed so scared, Natsu was concerned about his bestest friend. Why does she hate the rain?

"No...?" He said, eager to find out.

"This!" She said in an exasperated tone,showing Natsu a strand of golden hair.

"This ... this what, exactly?"

"This!" She repeated,dangling the wet hair in front of his face. "My hair! It made my hair all wet and damp and just damn ugly!"

Natsu stared at her with a blank expression. All this hatred ... just because of a bad hair problem?

And she complains about his eating problems.

"Man, girls sure are weird.." He murmured under his breath, but the blonde beside him doesn't seem to have heard his comment.

"Especially on a storm like this," she continued,opening her arms, showing him the rain outside. The water pouring is so thick Natsu can't even see clearly. "Usually, when this kind of storm happens, there would be – "

A strike of white and an echoing boom of thunder came.

"THUNDERS!" Lucy squeaked, and the next thing Natsu knew, the petite blonde threw herself at him and quickly circled her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest. Natsu reacted slowly, it was after five seconds he finally registered what's going on and – albeit awkwardly – hugged her back. Not caring about the looks they were getting from the customers.

"There, there, Luce." He whispered, stroking her golden hair softly. "Don't be afraid of a tiny thunder, you weirdo. Natsu , the almighty dragon is here!"

"Natsu.." She whimpered as she clung to him as if her life depended on it.

"Yeah?"

She looked at him with large brown orbs, and he felt his heart skipped a beat.

His best friend is pretty, he was no idiot.

Contrary to popular believe, Natsu does know about romance. He's just good at hiding it from them. Though, it was difficult to surpass the nosebleed when he accidentaly saw Lucy naked.

Natsu Dragneel never had a crush, nor have he ever fallen in love.

He didn't know what it is like.

He felt like he was in those sappy, shoujo romance manga his sister, Wendy, kept reading. The part where the male and female protagonist are stuck in some lovey dovey situation.

"What is it, Luce?" He quipped.

"You ... you..." Realization then dawned to her, she was hugging Natsu! "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PERVERT?!" Lucy suddenly shouted, giving him a Lucy kick before stepping back, a cherry red blush adorning her face.

"Ow ... What the hell you're kicking me for?!" Natsu hissed,rubbing the sore spot where Lucy had kicked him. "You were the one who got scared of a thunder and used me as a personal comfort pillow!

Lucy's face resembeld that of Erza's hair. "Wh – what? I did?" She questioned to no one in peculiar.

"Hell yeah!"

Lucy sighed after a moment of silence and sat on the nearest chair, and beckoned Natsu to sit on the chair opposite of her. "I guess I should tell you the truth."

Natsu arched up an eyebrow in confusion, but complied nonetheless.

"So what is it?"

"You see ... The day my mother died, it was raining. Hard. With thunders and lightnings and you know I'm afraid of them. Whenever there are thunder storms, my mama would sing to me and stroke my hair lovingly. That's why, I hate the rain. It reminded me so much of her. And papa's death, it was on a rainy day too." Her voice was cracking, sadness and loneliness clouded her now dim eyes. It pained Natsu to see his favourite blonde like this. He wished he didn't brought the subject up, feeling like it was his fault as well.

"Lucy." Natsu said, his voice husky and the same time stern and just so damn attractive.

Her gaze immediately shifted back to him.

"I'll protect you." His tone was sure. "I promise."

A shocked expression slipped across her features for a brief moment before being replaced by a genuine smile and a soft tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Natsu's breath hitched as he offered a grin back.

"Thank you, Natsu."

Lucy, though always denying it, had been in love with her idiotic best friend for god knows how long, but it was only two months ago she put the pieces together and finally realized she had feelings for him. Natsu wasn't like the other boys, her type is sensitive, high class gentlemen, not rambunctious, hot tempered idiots.

Yet somehow, she fell for the latter.

She always knew Natsu was attractive – hence the love letters he always get during break – but that's not the reason she fell for him.

It's because of his loyalty and protectiveness of his 'Nakamas', they way he stands up for them, being them a him or her, a rival (Gray) or a person he feared (Erza).

And because how sweet and funny he sometimes are, she remembered when he comforted her when she lost to Flare in an important national cheer competition, because Flare was _cheating_.

Or back then, when he uprooted (god knows how) a Sakura Tree and put it in a boat to flow and pass by her house, just because she was sick and couldn't attend the once in a year celebration.

Lucy never set her hopes too high though, the last time she did, it ended up with a broken heart and a red hand print on Natsu's cheek. All thanks to Mirajane for giving her false hope.

Besides, he is way too dense to even understand romance. She'd jump at him butt naked and he still won't get a hint. Sometime she just wanted to slam her head into a wall repeatedly because of the young man's density.

"You know what will cheer you up?" The blonde tilted her head to the side.

"What?"

Natsu stood up and offered her a hand. "We're going dancing, under the rain."

Lucy was about to refuse, until she saw the sureness in his eyes, as though he was asking her. _'Do you trust me?'_

Damn, she's been watching too much Disney.

Smiling half heartedly,she took his hands. "Okay."

And with that,he led her out the cafe,and to the pouring rain. His grip on her hand tightened when she saw a glint of un-sureness in her eyes.

"Natsu, let's go back – the rain's getting thicker and my clothes are starting to get wet!"

"I don't mind spending everyday,out on the corner in the pouring rain." Lucy was surprised to hear Natsu singing, all while smiling down at her.

Natsu Dragneel, the loudest, most rambunctious delinquent in Fairy High was singing. Hell, It's a love song!

Droplets of water washed over the couple,soaking them in the liquid.

"Look for the girl with a broken heart," He sang. "ask her if she wants to stay a while." He twirled the blonde, who was still looking as if she's in a trance.

"And she will, be loved. And she will, be lo-o-o-oved.." He couldn't get to the high note, his voice ended up cracking.

Lucy snorted and laughed. "You're a horrible singer."

"Hey! Compared to Gajeel, I'm much better." He retorted playfully with a cheeky grin.

"You're just full of air." She rolled her eyes.

"So full it was enough to blow you away," He gave her a smirk.

A red blush peppered the blonde's pale cheeks. "W – what?"

Natsu, liking the fact he was making Lucy blush, leaned in. "You heard me."

Is this considered flirting?!

Is Natsu, the dense pyro idiot flirting with her?!

Flirting?!

This may not have this huge of an impact if it was someone else, but goddamnit, this is Natsu.

Before she can retort, Natsu twirled her again, this time however, Lucy complied.

She laughed as she circled his neck with her arms, whilst his settled on her waist. They rocked back and forth, taking a step back, taking a step forward, the ocassional twirling. They're dancing to a rythm of the rain, the hiss of them pouring, the cresendo of the faint sound it made when it hit the cold pavement.

She even forgot about her wet and soaked hair and clothes and how frizzy it would be when the rain's over. She even forgot about her mama, a little.

She didn't even care on how people are staring at them weirdly. Like, who wouldn't? Two highschoolers, dancing in the middle of the rain while laughing like a pair of idiotic constipated clowns.

Well, if she was one, she'd be the smarter one of the two.

Of course, of all the cliché things to happen, she tripped and he – of course – caught her, by the waist and romantically had his arm on her shoulder, preventing the fall.

His hair was damp and wet, strands of hair and some of his bangs pressed forcefully against his face, his hair wasn't spiking up as usual but damn was he attractive. His white uniform clung to every inch of his skin, revealing his well defined muscles and abs, Lucy felt a heavy blush creep into her already pink cheeks.

Natsu, on the other hand, was starting to notice things too. Hey! He may be dense but he's a hormonal teenage boy whose on the peak of puberty too. Lucy said she didn't like the rain because it made her hair damp and wet, but truth to be told, he actually thinks she's more sexy and attractive this way. Strands of golden clung to her neck and skin, how her hair was forcefully push back and now dripping with water, and how her white uniform had become see – through, his eyes could see her mounds being held back by a pink lacy bra. He was secretly fighting back a nosebleed, and picturing Ooba Babasaama – the principal of the Lamia Scale high school – naked did the trick.

Wait, how the hell did she ended up gazing at his charcoal eyes while having her arms still circling the neck after nearly falling?

Deciding to go with the rare romantic atmosphere, her eyes bore into his charcoal one and his with hers.

On the spur of moment, they oh so slowly leaned in, before locking lips with each other, the warmth of his lips collided against Lucy's cold ones, making the blonde shiver. She buried her hands in Natsu hair, pulling him closer.

Their kiss was so warm and sweet,they were completely oblivious about the rain around them, not even remembering there was rain in the first place.

Their kiss was lopsided and un-guided. Granted, it _was _their first kiss, but it just ... feels right.

No, they weren't going to french kiss on their first time. Hell, just the idea of using tongues made Lucy want to bury her face in the pillow and scream, while having steam coming out of her ears.

It was just a simple, sweet kiss.

They stayed like that for another minute, merely relishing the feeling of each other's lips on their own, before breaking out because of the damned thing named oxygen.

"Wow.." He breathed, panting slightly. The smaller blonde was panting as well, both had a massive blush adorning their face.

He still had his arms around her with her arms around his neck, they rocked back and forth in a steady rythm, still considering this as dancing.

He took his time studying her features, and questioning himself _why _is he feeling like this around her.

Why did he leaned in and fucking kiss her?

He felt strangely ... attracted to Lucy.

He wondered why does he feel all warm and tingly everytime she's around and how his heart would skip a beat everytime she smiles at him, this had been going on for months and he didn't even bother to think of it until today.

Then it suddenly dawned to him, why he felt warm, why his heart would go doki doki.. Yes! It all made sense now!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was infected by her weirdo-itis! That's why he always feels weird around her. Natsu mentally gave himself a pat on the back for being so smart.

Not.

Everyone would be facepalming at his stupidity by now.

A voice from the back of his mind then suddenly became clear, telling him about feelings, love, luck, Lucy and all those cheesy lines he remembered from Soap Operas.

"Damnit, just go and tell you love her to her you stalling, ungrateful little shit!"

Despite the rude comment, Natsu then widened his eyes for the second time that day.

He cursed himself mentally, for not seeing it coming although it had been fucking clear. To everyone, but him and the blonde. He had been in love with her this whole time!

_Love._

He loved her.

He loved Lucy.

Natsu Dragneel never had a crush, nor have he ever fallen in love.

He didn't know what it is like.

Until now.

He need to tell her, now.

After thinking more, Natsu realized he isn't great with words and romance.

But he'll give it a try.

"Lucy!" He suddenly shouted in her face, making the blonde cringe.

Good job, Natsu.

Very good job.

"Yes?" She smiled and tilted her head. Though a bit embarassed from the intense stare Natsu was giving her.

"L- Lucy .." Was he stuttering? No, It can't be. The powerful and straight forward Natsu Dragneel, cannot be caught stuttering to a girl. It is unheard of. Plus,his reputation would be ruined.

But he knew this wasn't just some girl, This was _Lucy_.

"I just wanted you to know ... I feel really weird around you for a couple of months now, and I keep wondering why.." He trailed off,before speaking again.

Lucy felt her heart soar just by hearing tha –

"At first I thought I was affected by your weirdness,though."

Annnd, she came crashing down again.

"But then, there's this annoying little fucker of a voice in the back of my mid telling me why I've been feeling like this.. Why you make me so weird, and awkward, and stupid all the same time. And I don't know what it means, before. I remembered reading one of Wendy's shou – teenager novels, and it all made sense! Why I'm acting like this,Why I'm feeling like this.. Why my heart beats faster around you, .. You're the cause of that!

"I ... I.." He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, this whole time!"

Lucy's eyes bulged out in an almost comical way, and her face couldn't get any redder. "Y- You? In love with _Me?_" She inquired,still not believing a word he just said. The only thing she heard was her own increasing heart beat and the sound of rain still pouring.

He nodded, a shade of magenta dusted his cheeks as he averted his gaze bashfully.

She was more than happy to be the one who made him to this blushing, adorable mess. She grabbed his chin and tilted it her way,before slamming her lips against his, a bit more aggressively.

He complied,kissing her back just as aggressive.

By the time they parted, the rain poured more and more, though only mild thunder could be heard.

But Lucy didn't give two shits about the booming sound.

"Is that your way of saying yes?" He gave her a half smile, half smirk and nothing is more attractive that that, she decided.

"Do you want it to?" She purred,leaning in so their nose were brushing slightly.

"Yes."

"Then why did you ask?" Lucy giggled.

Natsu chuckled and dipped her down, while Lucy looked at him with an amused expression.

"Wanna try the tango?" He smirked,before bringing her up again.

"Sure."

And in that rainy evening, with a couple of emrassing tango,waltz and salsa moves she got, Lucy had learned to dance and overcome her hatred of rain.

Sure, she would still be afraid of loud thunderstorms, but she won't curl up in her blanket and hide.

At least, not anymore.

After all, she got Natsu.

-**X**-

Extra Story :

"Luce, you have a fever, Rest in bed for a couple of days. It must've been the rain."

"How come you're not sick?"

"I dunno, I have fast metabolism."

"Uwaah, that's cheating you asshole!"

"Now watch your fucking language, Little lady."

* * *

**I just ... I'm sorry for this piece of fail. I can't ...**

**It was like,**

**Rain - Family problems - Fluff - Admitting Stuffs - Rain - Cliche - Singing - Dancing - Cliche - Flirting - Hormones -Spur of moment - Kiss - Realizing deep shit - Kiss - Sappy ending - Fail. **

******Anyway, please review! If you don't,**

***opens flip phone* I will find you,and I will kill you.**

**with a spoon.**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Unicorn Senpai.**


End file.
